Therapeutically active or nutritious plant extracts are important and some of them even essential for a good and healthy diet (for humans as well as for animals). It is known to formulate such plant extracts into various forms.
By the term “therapeutically active or nutritious plant extracts” we mean that the plant extracts have a positive effect (on humans and/or animals) when administered orally or externally.
The plant extract can be from any part of a plant, such as from the roots, the leaves, the rods, the berries etc.
The plant extracts can be obtained by commonly known processes. Such processes can be chemical and/or physical. The extract can be obtained by chemical extraction (for example from the roots or leaves) or it can be the juice of a berries (squeezed), which is then dried.
The problem which occurs with the solid formulation of such plant extracts is that they need to protected against decomposition (so that the content of the plant extract is stable for a reasonable amount of time), but also some of the therapeutically active or nutritious plant extracts do taste awful or very strong (especially for human beings). The storage stability as well as the taste issue is a problem when the plant extract is formulated into a composition, which is used (or consumed) by a costumer. A solid formulation, which is “taste-free” can be applied better in consumer products.
A preferred plant extract is from acerola. Acerola (Malpighia punicifolia) is a fruit-bearing shrub or small tree, which is usually native in South America, Mexico and Central America. The extract is obtained from the berries of the plant.
An important problem is that some of the therapeutically active or nutritious plant extracts taste (when taken orally) awful.
Therefore, there is a need for improved solid formulation, wherein the therapeutically active or nutritious plant extracts do not interact significantly with sensitive ingredients in food, feed, nutritional supplement or personal care application as well as when added to an end-market product does not taste awful for the consumer.
Surprisingly, we found a way to produce such solid formulations which are able to avoid the above mentioned disadvantages.
The present invention relates to a process for the production of a solid formulation wherein the solid formulation comprising at least one therapeutically active or nutritious plant extract and at least one lipophilic material (especially glycerol monostearate, which IUPAC name is 2,3-Dihydroxypropyl octadecanoate).